


His touch

by fanficshiddles



Series: One shot prompts [9]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha - Freeform, Alpha Tom Hiddleston, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Caring Tom, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Omegaverse, One Shot, heat - Freeform, helping with heat, in heat, kind tom, omega - Freeform, prompt, tom struggling, vicks up nose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 15:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: Prompt: Hiii! Please can you do an a/b/o where young reader/oc is an omega and working with Tom on a film or something and she comes into heat sometime and Tom being an Alpha helps her through it? Thank you.





	His touch

Becca was absolutely ecstatic about being an extra for a new upcoming film. Even more so because her favourite actor, Tom Hiddleston, was the star. And she had a scene with him, where his character interacted with hers.

She had entered a competition to get the part, and when she was picked she couldn’t believe her luck. Well, she didn’t believe it at first. Heck, even now she was on set she still thought she was going to wake up at any moment and find it was all a dream.

After being dragged through costume and make-up, she was then led onto the set. She was anxiously waiting for her part, when Tom Hiddleston came over to introduce himself.

‘Hi, you must be Becca?’ He smiled warmly at her, taking her hand in his.

She forgot how to form words for a moment, then was able to get her shit together. ‘Yes! Hi! It’s amazing to meet you!’

Becca felt like she was floating on air when their hands touched. Not only his touch, but his scent… He was an Alpha. She could barely believe it.

Tom felt it too, and smelt it. His nostrils flared slightly as he took in her delicious scent, making him feel a little light headed. She hadn’t come into her first heat yet. And she was pure, untouched.

‘Well, it’s lovely to meet you too. I’ve been looking forward to meeting you, to see who I have to take hostage.’ He winked at her playfully.

Her part in the film was a simple passer-by at first, who Tom’s character then grabs and holds at knife point to get away from the police.

Becca grinned like a goon, she couldn’t help it. Tom’s smile was so infectious and she was just amazed to be in his presence. People weren’t lying when they said his eye contact was intense, yet also warming at the same time.

‘I just hope I don’t mess it up.’ Becca said anxiously.

Tom frowned and stepped in closer to her. He placed his hand at the back of her neck, under her hair, and he stroked her skin softly. Making her melt.

‘You will do just fine.’ He purred soothingly. ‘Don’t worry. It’s not like we are doing theatre, we can take as long as you need. And as many takes as you need.’

Becca smiled, feeling much better already. She wasn’t sure if that was from him in general, or part of his Alpha personality. With her being an omega, she would naturally gravitate towards him for guidance and support, especially if he showed interest towards her. 

Tom had to nip away for a bit to get his make up re-touched, then when he returned they started filming.

Becca was great. She was a natural for the camera. Acting like a passer-by just minding her own business walking down a street. Then there was a sudden commotion that she had to react to, acting shocked and scared. Then even more so when Tom pounced for her and trapped her against his body.

She was hyper aware of how strong he was and his scent around her made her feel so weak. But she had to keep focused, act scared and try to struggle. But then, as scripted, when Tom took out a knife and held it towards her, she froze.

‘And cut! Excellent. Let’s change angles and continue on.’ The director shouted.

Tom released Becca instantly. But neither of them moved too far away from one another.

‘You did wonderful, darling. You’re a natural!’ Tom beamed happily.

‘Thank you.’ Becca couldn’t stop smiling again. Especially receiving praise from him.

‘Are you enjoying your day so far?’ He asked.

‘Best day ever!’ She nodded eagerly.

They were then called back into place to start shooting again quickly. Tom got into position with Becca trapped in one of his arms around her middle, and now he had to hold the rather large knife against her neck. Which she was a little nervous about. Even though it _was_ Tom Hiddleston, she still had only just met the man after all.

Tom could sense she was a bit apprehensive. He didn’t expect anything less. He started crooning deep in his chest to soothe her. Being an omega, the sound and feeling of his chest rumbling against her back did soothe her almost instantly. She felt rather floaty.

‘Relax, sweetheart. I promise, you’re safe with me.’ He whispered into her ear, only audible to her, making her shiver a little.

‘And action!’

They filmed the rest of the scene a few times. Each time Tom had the knife near her neck, he would croon to make sure she was as relaxed as possible. Which in a way, didn’t make it easy for her to be acting terrified. Because she had never felt safer in her life.

After filming all the scenes they needed for the day, they were all free to go. They were going to go over the shoots and re do any scenes needed in a few days. But the director wanted Becca to hang around for a few weeks, as he said they might have more scenes for her. Because she did so well.

  
Becca was in one of the extra dressing rooms getting back into her normal clothes and her make-up removed. She was almost finished when there was a knock on the door.

She went and answered, surprised it was Tom.

‘Hi, darling. Some of the crew and actors are heading out for some drinks and a meal. I was wondering if you want to come join us?’ He asked with a brilliant smile.

Her cheeks went red merely upon seeing the actor. ‘Oh, uhm. I’m not sure.’ She said anxiously. The thought of going out with other people she didn’t know made her nervous. She wasn’t great in social situations.

‘I would love to get to know you more. And after how well you did today, you deserve to relax a bit. The company is paying, so it’s all free. And I’ll look after you, I promise.’ Tom gave her the sweetest puppy dog eyes and she couldn’t resist.

‘Ok. Give me two minutes?’ She smiled back at him.

‘I’ll be waiting.’ He grinned.

Becca took a few deep breaths. She couldn’t believe that she was merely in the same film as Tom Hiddleston, but now she was away for drinks and food with him? She wasn’t sure how she would cope through the evening.

Tom was the perfect gentleman during the night out. He made sure she was comfortable all the time, included her in the conversations and also spoke to her one on one a lot. He asked all about her, and told her about himself in return.

When it was time to head away, everyone diversed in different directions. All staying at numerous hotels in the area.

‘What hotel are you staying in?’ Tom asked Becca.

‘It’s the premiere inn on main street. Not far from here, I will just walk.’

‘Let me walk you, love. A young, beautiful omega such as yourself shouldn’t be alone at this time of night.’ Tom held his arm out for her and she gratefully accepted, sliding her arm into his.

He made sure she was safely back into her hotel before bidding her goodnight and giving her a kiss on her cheek. She was positively glowing with happiness when she went up to her room.

  
But the next morning when she woke, she felt a bit funny. Slight sore stomach and headache, but she shrugged it off and took some painkillers before heading to the set. She had been called in already for another extra part.

On her way there, she noticed one or two men staring at her funnily. She could tell they were Alphas by their scent. It unnerved her the way they looked at her. She wasn’t sure what their problem was.

When she arrived on set, it was the same. So many of the people she had been out with the night before were giving her funny looks. All Alphas.

She was really on edge and feeling even more sick than before. But she pushed on and got sorted in costume and make-up. Then when she was back on set, waiting for Tom, she suddenly felt a strong heat inside of her stomach. It was painful too.

‘Ah, shit.’ She hissed and clutched at her stomach, doubling over slightly. She took a few deep breaths and managed to push on, standing up straight again.

‘Are you…’ Tom trailed off when he came up beside her, worried. But when he was close enough, her scent filled his senses. His eyes darkened slightly, but he coughed and kept composure. ‘You’re in heat.’

‘What?’ She gasped and turned to face him fully.

‘Your first heat, yes?’

She nodded, feeling a weird pull towards him suddenly. But she didn’t want to be rude and touch him without permission, even though that was what she was craving to do more than anything.

‘You don’t have an Alpha already, do you?’ Tom asked as he put his hand up to his nose, trying to block her scent a bit. He already knew the answer, but wanted to be sure.

‘No.’ She whimpered, her entire body was trembling now.

Tom reached out and cupped her cheek, she instantly felt relief flood through her. A warmth, but a nice kind of warmth. She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes, letting out a deep breath.

‘Come on, you can’t stay here. Or you’ll get pounced on.’ He said firmly and put his arm around her, pulling her into his firm body.

She happily snuggled in against him, glad of the comfort and touch. Soothing her. As he led her through the set, he growled at another Alpha who attempted to come over. But he backed away, not wanting to start a fight with Tom.

Tom called for a beta taxi to take them back to his hotel. He also asked one of the extras to tell the director what the situation was.

When they got in the taxi, Becca whimpered at the loss of touch from Tom while they got in. But he was quick to wrap his arms around her again once seated.

‘Shhh, it’s alright. I’ve got you, little one.’ He purred and started crooning for her.

She was scared because she had never experienced it before. She wasn’t entirely sure what was happening. And all of the pheromones she was sending out was like a large beacon screaming at Tom to protect and look after her, even though she didn’t know it herself.

Becca clung to Tom on the drive back to his hotel. She never even registered where he was taking her. She didn’t really care, actually. Which is why it was so dangerous for un-mated omega to be in heat alone.

Tom scooped her up in his arms and carried her inside, easily holding the young omega in one arm while he unlocked his door and took her in.

She was instantly flooded with more of his scent all around her. And that made her feel even better. It was lucky that Tom had been there for almost a month already.

He carried her to the bed and placed her down gently. Grabbing one of his worn shirts, he gave her it to hold until he got himself sorted. She buried her nose into his shirt, but still writhed and whimpered on his bed until he returned to her.

Tom got on the bed and she scrambled onto his lap and curled up against him. She wanted more, her body wanted more. But his touch and hold was enough to tide her over.

‘Good girl, Becca.’ He purred softly, knowing his praise would make her feel good.

His hand slid up under her top and he gently stroked across her back, every so often he would pull his hand out and stroke her hair instead. Or the back of her neck, that had her melting and whining. Obviously that was her favourite spot.

After an hour or so of holding and caressing her, she was still sore and had an _itch _that couldn’t be scratched. Tom knew he could help ease her by giving her an orgasm.

‘Little one. I need you to listen to me carefully.’ He cupped her face in his hands and had her look at him. She could focus on him, just.

‘Do you want me to touch you, to make you come to help release some of the tension?’ He asked softly.

‘Please!’ She whimpered and nodded so eagerly.

Still cradling her on his lap, he undid the button and zip of her jeans so he could slide his hand down and into her pants.

As soon as his large hand cupped her, she almost came. Feeling the Alphas powerful hand there, where she was needing him to touch her the most.

He stroked her slowly and gently, through her folds and over her clit. She was soaking wet, her slick kept coming even before he made her orgasm. Not wanting to hurt her, though that would be difficult with how aroused she was, he carefully inserted a finger into her and rubbed against the sweet spot just inside of her.

It was difficult to tame his own desires down. Thinking how nicely his cock would fit into her, his knot would swell inside of her before he would explode and have her take his seed. Claiming her for his own…

He bit his tongue to try and distract himself while he made her orgasm on his fingers.

The orgasm was an instant relief for her. Taking away the heat and pain, only for a little while. But it was like the fog was lifted and she could think a bit more clearly now.

Her cheeks were bright red in embarrassment when Tom removed his hand from down her pants and jeans. She started squirming, struggling to try and get off his lap. But he kept her in place.

‘Shh, sweetheart. It’s ok. No need to be embarrassed, I promise.’ He nuzzled her cheek with his nose.

‘How… are you able to resist me unlike the others?’ She asked quietly, remembering how other Alphas had reacted towards her.

‘Oh… with great difficulty.’ He said sheepishly and motioned down below. She moved very slightly and could feel the huge bulge in his jeans pressing against her bottom.

‘Oh.’ She blushed hard and tried to still her body, making Tom chuckle.

‘And that’s even with vicks up my nostrils to try and dampen your scent.’ He said goofily, making her giggle.

He continued to caress her bare skin. Concentrating on her neck that seemed to help most, though the orgasm had helped her in the meantime.

After a while, he rolled her onto her side and lay down flat with her. He was playing with her hair and she was just enjoying being surrounded by him.

Tom continued to help ease her through her heat for the following twenty-four hours. Making sure she ate by getting room service. When she didn’t want to eat, he used his Alpha tone and demanded she did. Not wanting to disobey an Alpha, she did as she was told.

He didn’t want to take advantage of her by fucking her, claiming her as his. He wanted to do it properly, even though he knew there had been a connection between the two of them from the start.

So once she was finished her heat, he asked her on a date. Wanting to court her properly, and hopefully by her next heat, they would be ready to mate.


End file.
